Steve and Romanoff
by Millster7
Summary: Steve meets an intresting redhead when he cones out of the ice 75 years later. Evauntally the two grow closer with each adventure.
1. First meeting

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes just found out yesterday he was asleep for 75 years. His name is Steve Rogers and he was Captain America. He's not sure if he still is. He wants to be but the world he's in is completely different from the one he was trained and raised in. Steve lives in a warehouse provided by S.H.I.E.L.D. Having nothing to do Steve leaves his living quarters for the first time and enter the 21st century. His first stop was a coffee place called Starbucks. It was very full and Steve waits patiently in a long line of indecisive coffee drinkers. The prices seem high and unreasonable but Steve decides to flow with it since he's craving coffee and maybe he can barter with the cashier. Once his turn arrives, he orders a large double espresso. Unfortunately his attempt at bartering is shot down immediately by the barista. Steve takes his coffee to a table in the corner and notices he is getting lots of strange looks which makes him realize he should have brought a hat. As he mentally scolds himself he also notices a pretty redhead who is unique. Instead of looking straight ahead, like most when they enter the building, the redhead immediately scans the room. When it landed on Steve her eyes narrow momentarily before moving on. She seems very alert, with her eyes darting around at every new sound and movement. He watches as she orders an Americano. The mysterious redhead walks over to his table and sits down without an invitation. She introduces herself as "Romanoff. You new to this part of town?" Steve tries to phrase it so he's not lying and tells her "I've moved around a lot. Used to be in the army and now I'm here." Romanoff nods but her gaze looks distant likes she's got a lot on her mind. Steve hadn't ever had an interest in another girl since he came out of the ice, but something about Romanoff, maybe her attitude, or maybe the glint in her eyes, but Steve didn't want the conversation to end. Of course at that moment, Romanoff checked her watch, said goodbye, and walked out the door. Later when Steve was back in his warehouse, he realized he never got Romanoffs full name or her phone number. Lucky for him though, it wouldn't be the last time he sees the interesting redhead.

———————————————————————


	2. Mall

Steve has been in his warehouse with little to do. Mostly he exercises and when possible, goes into the real world. However what's been plaguing his thoughts is Romanoff who he met at the coffee shop. Today he decides to go to the mall. This time he wears a disguise of a cap and sunglasses. He window shops then notices a flash of red and sees Romanoff walking swiftly to a restaurant that serves Thai. He changes his path to head to the restaurant. Once inside he looks for her until he spots her near the back. He walks up to her and asks if he can join her for lunch. She agrees and says "Today I was craving Thai and decided to come to the mall. Im not a big fan of malls. Too many shoppers and too many temptations." Steve nods in agreement. She then looks shocked and says apologetically, "I am so sorry! I just realized I forgot to ask your name." Steve replies "Its ok ma'am, I'm Steve. May I ask what your job is?" she replies easily "I am a business woman at Stark industries and have a side hustle as a model." Steve nods, impressed. They continue to chat, Steve learning that Romanoff's first name is Natalie and she is not a fan of her boss, the billionaire, Tony Stark. Steve avoids questions about his life, but if one does come up, he gives a vague answer and changes the topic. He also learns she was born in 1984 and is an expert in many martial arts, because of how she was raised. They discuss their views on America, inflation, and the latest news stories. He finds out she has a black cat which was a stray. After two hours, Natalie asks for the check, apologizes to Steve for having to leave, pays the tab, then grabs her bag and briskly saunters away. He understands she's likely very busy with her work under Stark. He walks slowly back to his warehouse, savouring the time he got to spend with Natalie and the time away from his lonely warehouse. What Steve doesn't know is he will get to spend more time with Natalie, but he will learn more than he wants to know.


End file.
